Different Side Of Cloud
by Mitoo YuuHi
Summary: Hijikata Ruki, seorang gadis serampangan yang selalu jadi 'santapan' sang Prefek Namimori. Pertarungan selalu tak terelakkan saat mereka berdua bertemu. Tapi apa yang akan dilakukan Hibari saat sang gadis dalam bahaya? HibarixOC


Different Side Of Cloud

Rating: PG

Pairing: Hijikata Ruki (OC) x Hibari Kyouya

Disclaimer: Amano Akira sensei does. I just own the OC and the plot^^

Author: Rachan a.k.a YuuHi

FF yang udah lama kujanjiin buat Luki. Gomen klo OOC dan ceritanya datar , ngga jelas, abal and maksa… _

Ditunggu saran, kritik, & komennya. Flame juga ngga papa

Douzo…

.

.

.

Langit biru, mentari bersinar dengan cerahnya. Hanya hari-hari yang damai seperti biasanya di Namimori. Dan hari ini pun seperti biasanya, Hibari Kyouya, sang Prefek sedang melakukan patroli rutinnya di kota, sebelum akhirnya ia melihat salah seorang siswi Namimori Chuu sedang dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang pria.

"Heh, nona. Kau itu punya mata tidak sih? Kau ingin cari gara-gara dengan kami?", tanya salah satu pria yang mengelilingi gadis itu.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau memang sengaja untuk menggoda kami hah?", tanya yang lainnya.

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat kau boleh juga…", salah satu dari mereka mengangkat dagu gadis itu agar pandangan mereka bertemu.

Tanpa basa-basi, gadis itu langsung menepisnya. "Jangan berani menyentuhku dengan tangan kotor kalian", ketusnya sambil berjalan keluar dari kerumunan itu. Tapi sebelum ia bisa pergi jauh, salah satu dari pria tadi telah mencengkram pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan kencang.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, nona"

Hibari baru saja akan mendekati kerumunan itu dan menghajar para pria tersebut, ketika tiba-tiba gadis itu memutar tangannya yang dicengkram dan membanting pria tersebut. Memitingnya hingga bunyi derak yang menandakan bahu pria tersebut lepas terdengar. Dan sesaat kemudian, gadis itu telah menghajar semua pria yang mengelilingi dan menyerangnya. Membuat paling tidak satu hingga dua tulang lengan atau rusuk mereka patah dan tak sadarkan diri.

Gadis itu sedang menggerak-gerakkan pergelangan tangan kanannya yang sedikit terkilir, ketika akhirnya ia menyadari keberadaan Hibari yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ia menatap Hibari dan sepertinya mengenali siapa pemuda tersebut. "Tidak berguna", katanya sambil berbalik dan pergi.

Kejadian dan ucapan gadis itu sudah cukup begi seorang Hibari Kyouya untuk 'menandai'nya. Dan yah…, seperti itulah awal dari hubungan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Hijikata Ruki, gadis berambut hitam panjang sepinggul tersebut baru saja pindah ke Namimori Chuu beberapa bulan lalu. Sifatnya dingin dan tertutup, hampir tidak ada satu pun yang berani mendekati dan mengajaknya bicara. Ditambah dengan luka-luka ditubuhnya yang selalu terlihat dililit dengan perban atau pun plester, semakin takut saja siswa lainnnya untuk mengajaknya berteman.

Pagi ini pun seperti biasanya, Ruki datang kesekolah dengan seragamnya yang tampak berantakan saat gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Sudut bibirnya tampak diplester dan pergelangan tangan kirinya diperban. Sepertinya ia habis berkelahi dengan seseorang. Hibari yang melihat penampakan gadis itu langsung terlihat muram.

"Kau terlambat lagi herbivor… Rapikan seragammu sebelum kugigit sampai mati", perintahnya sambil mengeluarkan kedua tonfanya.

"Bukan urusanmu", Ruki berkata dengan cueknya sambil melanjutkan jalannya ke halaman sekolah.

"Saa, kamikorosu", Hibari langsung menyerangnya tanpa basa-basi.

Perkelahian antara mereka berdua tidak terelakkan lagi. Ruki berhasil menghindari serangan Hibari dengan mudahnya. Dan tidak hanya itu, ia pun berusaha untuk menyerang balik dengan tangan kosong, walau pun dapat dihindari juga oleh sang Prefek.

Murid-murid lainnya lebih memilih untuk tidak melihat perkelahian rutin pagi mereka. Karena pasti pilihan bagi mereka yang berani menontonnya hanya ada dua. Kalau tidak dikamikorosu Hibari, pasti Ruki yang akan turun tangan untuk mematahkan beberapa tulang mereka.

.

.

.

_"Heh, kau berani juga datang kemari", kata pemimpin geng yang menculik Ruki ketika melihat kedatangan Saitou._

_ "Aku sudah datang seperti yang minta, sekarang lepaskan dia!"_

_ "Tenang saja, kami pasti akan melepaskannya kok. Tapi sebelumnya…", pemuda berperawakan tinggi besar itu menjentikkan jarinya. Bersamaan dengan itu sekitar delapan sampai sepuluh orang anak buahnya langsung mengelilingi Saitou. "Kami ingin mengajarimu sedikit ketakutan dan sopan santun pada orang yang lebih tua". Dan tanpa dikomando lagi, mereka semua langsung mengeroyok pemuda berambut coklat itu tanpa ampun._

_ "Yamete!", Ruki yang sedari tadi kedua lengannya dicengkram erat oleh dua orang dari mereka mulai memberontak. Tapi sayanganya, kekuatan dua orang pemuda yang menahannya jauh lebih kuat. "Saitou!", jeritan Ruki semakin keras ketika melihat adik kesayangnnya yang kini telah berlumuran darah._

_ Ruki mulai merasakan kakinya melemas ketika salah satu diantara mereka mulai menghujani pisau yang mereka bawa ke perut adiknya. Pandangan gadis itu mulai dikaburkan oleh air mata._

_ "Hah! Sekarang tahu rasa kau!", ketua geng yang mengeroyok Saitou tertawa-tawa senang. Ruki sudah akan terduduk lemas kalau kedua lengannya tidak dicengkram erat._

_ "Aniki, gawat!", salah satu dari anak buahnya yang sedari tadi berjaga diluar tiba-tiba masuk dan menjeblakkan pintu ruangan. "Ada polisi datang!"_

_ "Cih!", dengan kesal sang bos mendekati Saitou dan menyuruh anak buahnya menyingkir. Ia menjambak rambut coklat pemuda yang kini telah basah oleh darah. Merebut pisau dari tangan anak buahnya dan menghujamkannya beberapa kali ke perut Saitou. "Ayo pergi!", ia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk segera pergi setelah puas dengan mainannya itu._

_ Ruki bisa merasakan cengkraman di lengannya terlepas. Setelah semua orang dalam ruangan berhamburan keluar, Ruki berusaha bangkit dengan lututnya yang bergetar. Berjalan mendekati tubuh adiknya yang kini telah kaku. Memeluknya perlahan._

_ Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia ingin berteriak, memanggil nama adik laki-lakinya itu, satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa. Ia ingin mengumpat dan mengutuk orang-orang yang telah merebut adik kesayangannya itu. Ia ingin meraung, tapi sayangnya tak ada satu pun yang dapat ia lakukan…_

.

.

.

Ruki menyenderkan kepalanya ke pagar besi di atap sekolah. Menikmati udara sore hari yang sejuk. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba teringat pada hari itu. Hari dimana ia memutuskan untuk berubah. Hari dimana adik kesayangannya, satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa, Hijikata Saitou, meninggal. Menyisakannya seorang diri di dunia yang kejam ini.

Sejak saat itu, Ruki bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan tidak bergantung pada orang lain. Ia tidak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama. Menjadi beban dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tidak ingin merasakan hal yang sama. Kehilangan orang yang begitu berharga baginya.

Ruki menatap kosong ke langit di atasnya yang kini tampak kemerahan. Pikirannya sedang menerawang entah kemana ketika mendengar seseorang membuka pintu atap dan berjalan ke arahnya. Membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini herbivor? Jam sekolah sudah selesai sejak tadi", kata Hibari datar sambil mengeluarkan salah satu tonfanya. "Cepat pergi dari sini at-"

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Kalau tidak segera pergi aku akan digigit sampai matikan?", potong Ruki kesal. Ia sudah bosan mendengar kalimat yang sama setiap hari, lebih dari sekali pula. Hibari menatap kesal pada gadis berambut panjang itu karena berani-beraninya memotong ucapannya. Tapi toh akhirnya gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu sambil menenteng tas di bahunya. Sepertinya Ruki sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan sang Prefek dan memilih untuk langsung pulang.

Hibari terus memperhatikan Ruki sampai sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia baru menyadari kalau luka-luka di tubuh gadis itu bertambah. Seingatnya ia tidak begitu banyak menggigitnya akhir-akhir ini. Lalu darimana luka-luka itu berasal?

.

.

.

Hibari menguap. Seharian ini yang ia lakukan hanya memeriksa dan menandatangani berkas-berkas yang berhubungan dengan komite kedisiplinan Namimori Chuu. Ia hampir saja tertidur ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk", katanya dengan sedikit kesal karena kembali terbangun.

Kusakabe Tetsuya, wakil ketua komite kedisiplinan atau lebih tepatnya asisten pribadi Hibari, memasuki ruangan. "Maaf mengganggu, tapi saya sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai masa lalu Hijikata Ruki seperti yang Kyou-san minta", jelas pemuda dengan model rambut yang bisa dibilang cukup aneh itu.

"Bacakan".

"Baik. Sebelum pindah ke Namimori beberapa bulan yang lalu, Hijikata-san tercatat pernah bersekolah di salah satu sekolah di Kyoto. Alasan dibalik kepindahannya yang mendadak tidak diketahui secara pasti mengingat prestasinya yang cukup bagus. Tapi ada yang mengatakan kalau ia pernah berurusan dengan sebuah geng yang berkuasa disana.", jelasnya sambil membacakan laporan ditangannya.

"Keluarganya?"

"Soal itu… Kedua orang tua Hijikata-san meninggal dalam kecelakan dua tahun lalu, meninggalkan Hijikata-san dan adiknya yang terpaut tiga tahun darinya.", Kusakabe sedikit ragu-ragu membacakan laporannya. Ada sedikit jeda dalam ucapannya. "Tapi, adik laki-lakinya juga meninggal tepat satu tahun yang lalu. Sepertinya, Hijikata Ruki pernah diculik oleh segerombolan pemuda, dan adiknya ingin menolongnya justru akhirnya yang menjadi korban dan meninggal akibat luka tusuk yang cukup dalam…"

"Kau boleh pergi", Kusakabe menunduk dalam sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Hibari menatap ke arah luar sesaat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah dan mencari udara diluar.

Sesampainya di atap, Hibari menemukan sosok Ruki yang sedang tertidur sambil duduk menyender di pagar. Pemuda berambur raven itu langsung mendekatinya sambil bersiap mengeluarkan tonfanya. Berani-beraninya gadis itu membolos dari pelajaran. Tapi saat sudah berdiri di depan gadis itu, Hibari tertegun. Ia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Ruki yang begitu damai dan tenang seperti saat ini. Pemuda itu melunak dan perlahan berlutut di depan sang gadis. Memperhatikannya.

Sang prefek Namimori-chuu itu kembali dikejutkan saat melihat air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut mata Ruki dan membasahi pipinya. Hibari tahu, bahwa dibalik penampilannya yang urakan dan sifatnya yang membangkang, gadis di depannya itu sebenarnya begitu rapuh. Tahu bahwa gadis itu begitu terikat dengan masa lalunya, berusaha mengubur ketakutannya dan menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Hibari menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi Ruki dan membelainya perlahan. Kulit di bawah jemarinya tangannya terasa begitu lembut dan hangat. Samar-samar, Hibari bisa mencium aroma tubuh Ruki yang selama ini tidak ia sadari. Wangi vanilla. Wangi yang begitu manis dan menggiurkan. Mendorongnya untuk mencicipinya.

Pemuda itu kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan jaraknya dengan Ruki. Mendekatkan bibirnya dengan gadis itu. Menciumnya perlahan. Merasakan manisnya bibir sang gadis.

"Ng…", Ruki mendesah pelan. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menekan lembut bibirnya. Dan saat membuka matanya, gadis berambut hitam panjang itu mendapati sang prefek tengah menciumnya sambil menutup kedua matanya. Tampak menikmati kegiatannya.

"Hibari! Apa ya-", sebelum sempat Ruki berkata lebih, Hibari telah melumat bibirnya. Memasukkan lidahnya dan memainkannya dalam mulut gadis itu. Ruki ingin memberontak, tapi sang Skylark telah menahan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Ruki merasa begitu tidak bertenaga melawan Hibari.

"Mmh..", Ruki kembali mendesah ketika sang prefek mulai memainkan lidahnya dengan liar. Ciuman mereka berlangsung cukup lama hingga akhirnya Hibari melepaskan cengkramannya karena keduanya hampir kehabisan napas.

"…jauh…, dariku!", seru Ruki sambil berusaha menendang Hibari agar menjauh darinya. Dan tentu saja, serangan itu langsung dihindari oleh sang prefek yang refleks langsung berdiri. "Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan barusan hah?"

Bukannya menjawab, Hibari malah menjilati bibirnya yang baru saja bertemu dengan milik Ruki. Menyungginggkan senyuman khasnya. Wajah Ruki langsung memerah karena marah dan malunya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, gadis itu pun langsung menyerang pemuda yang baru saja merebut ciuman pertamanya dengan membabi buta. Lalu Hibari? Tentu saja ia dengan senang hati melayani pertarungan tersebut.

.

.

.

Ruki melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal. Entah sudah berapa kerikil yang ia tendangi dalam perjalanan pulangnya dari sekolah sore ini. Pikirannya terus memutar ingatannya tentang kejadian di atap siang tadi. Ruki kembali menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya memerah tanpa ia sadari. "Dia itu apa-apaan sih?"

Langkah Ruki kemudian tertahan ketika melihat ada beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Segerombolan laki-laki yang dulu pernah berurusan dengannya, kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yo, kita ketemu lagi nona"

Wajah Ruki seketika mengeras melihat siapa yang ada di depannya kini. "Belum kapok juga rupanya"

Pria yang sepertinya ketua gerombolan itu terkekeh dan menyeringai licik. "Kali ini kujamin kau tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa, nona", seketika itu juga salah satu dari mereka ada yang menyerang Ruki dari belakang.

Ruki yang saat itu sedang lengah dan tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang di belakangnya berusaha memberontak ketika merasakan tubuhnya dicengkram dari belakang. Tapi sayangnya hal itu sia-sia. Salah satu dari gerombolan itu telah menyekapnya dengan sapu tangan yang sepertinya telah diberi obat penenang.

Perlahan, kesadaran Ruki mulai membuyar. "Hi, Hibari…", bisiknya pelan tepat sebelum pandangannya sepenuhnya menggelap.

.

.

.

Hibari tengah tidur-tiduran di atap sekolah sambil menatap langit. Pikirannya terus menerus mengulang kejadian siang tadi. Hijikata Ruki, entah sejak kapan gadis itu tidak pernah lepas dari ingatannya. Gadis serampangan yang selalu melanggar peraturan. Tipe yang paling dibencinya, tapi juga tipe yang paling tidak bisa ia biarkan begitu saja.

Cloud Guardian Vongola itu sedang asyik menikmati nyanyian hibird yang bertengger di atas jarinya ketika tiba-tiba saja perasaan tidak enak merayapi tubuhnya. Membuatnya spontan bangkit dari tidurnya.

_DRAAK!_

Kusakabe membuka pintu atap dengan cukup kasar. Ia tampak begitu terburu-buru.

"Kyou-san! Gawat, Hijikata-san-"

Tak perlu mendengar lebih dari itu, Hibari langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dengan kedua tonfanya.

.

.

.

Pusing… Begitulah yang Ruki rasakan ketika kesadarannya mulai kembali.

"Hoo, kau sudah bangun rupanya", suara dari ketua gerombolan yang tadi menyerangnya sontak membuat kesadaran gadis itu kembali sepenuhnya.

"Kau…", Ruki menggeram, dan ingin menyerang pria yang kini berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Tapi percuma, kedua tangan dan kakinya nya diikat dengan kencangnya ke sebuah bangku. Ruki pun mengarahkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya. Sepertinya saat ini ia sedang berada di sebuah gudang penyimpanan yang tak terpakai.

"Kau tenang saja, kami tidak akan berlaku kasar padamu saat ini", pria itu mulai berjalan mendekatinya dan mengangkat dagu Ruki. "Kami hanya akan sedikit bersenang-senang denganmu", dan saat Ruki baru menyadari kalau tangan pria biadap itu tengah menggerayangi tubuhnya. Mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing seragamnya. Ruki kembali menggeram. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar pria di depannya itu tanpa sisa, tapi sayangnya ikatan di tangan dan kakinya terlalu kuat.

Gadis itu mengatupkan matanya rapat-rapat, saat kancing seragamnya hampir terbuka seluruhnya dan mengekspos tubuhnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya. Ia harus kuat… Seberapa pun sakit dan takut yang ia rasakan saat menghadapi orang lain, ia terus berusaha menahannya dan tidak membiarkan sisi lemahnya terlihat oleh orang lain. Karenanya ia harus kuat…

Ia ingin kuat. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa saat ini justru ia ingin menangis? Kenapa disaat seperti ini ia ingin menjerit?

Ruki semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat saat pria di depannya itu telah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya. "Kali ini akan kau buat menikmatinya juga, nona", bisik pria itu tepat di telinga Ruki.

_'Dareka tasukete!'_

_DUAAARR!_

Pintu besi gudang tersebut yang sedari tadi tertutup kini terpental entah kemana. Sesosok pemuda berambut raven dengan gakuran yang melekat di bahunya, lengkap dengan tonfa di kedua tangannya muncul dari balik pintu yang ia hancurkan tadi.

"Jangan berani menyentuhnya lebih dari itu. Dia milikku", geram Hibari. Ia tampak begitu marah.

"Hoo… Jadi kau pacarnya? Berani juga datang kemari", kata pimpinan kelompok yang sedari tadi sibuk melucuti pakaian Ruki. Menatap kesal ke arah Hibari yang berani mengganggu kesenangannya. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memberi tanda kepada anak buahnya untuk segera mengelilingi Hibari. Siap untuk menyerang kapan saja.

Hibari menatap tajam ke arah herbivor-herbivor lemah yang berani menantangnya. "Kamikorosu", katanya sambil mengangkat tonfanya dan langsung menyerang tanpa ampun. Siap memberikan 'salam hangat' dari tonfanya bagi siapa pun yang berani melawannya.

Melihat pertarungan di depannya, entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia pindah ke Namimori Ruki merasa lega melihat kedatangan Hibari. Tapi perasaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ruki merasa seperti déjà vu menyerangnya. Merasa kalau akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Karenanya ia berusaha keras melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kakinya, tak peduli walau pergelangan tangan dan kakinya berdarah karena terlalu benyak bergesekkan dengan tali pengikat yang kasar.

Tepat setelah ia melepaskan semua ikatan di tangan dan kakinya, Ruki melihat salah satu dari pria yang mengelilingi Hibari tengah menggenggam pisau. Mencari celah untuk menyerang sang Prefek. Dan saat pria itu mulai menerjang ke arah Hibari, saat itu juga Ruki langsung beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hibari, abunai!", dan saat itu pula ia bisa merasakan dinginnya benda tajam itu menembus kulitnya.

Perih.. Sakit… Pisau yang membelah perut Ruki terasa begitu dingin, seperti ada yang mengguyurkan air es ke celah lukanya yang begitu dalam. Cairan kental semerah mawar meluncur dengan derasnya dari perutnya. Membasahi bagian perutnya yang tidak tertutupi dan menodai roknya. Ia pun kemudian mencabut pisau yang tertanam di perut kanannya itu dengan tidak sabar setelah lelaki yang tadi berusaha menusuk Hibari menjauh

Hibari yang sedari tadi serius bertarung terkejut bukan main melihat hal yang terjadi di depannya. Menangkap tubuh Ruki yang telah bersimbah darah sebelum menyentuh lantai saat gadis itu mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ruki memperhatikan pemuda yang kini tengah memeluknya dan melihatnya dengan pandangan yang kacau. Pandangan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Gadis berambut panjang itu kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya yang gemetar. Membelai pipi kiri sang raven.

"Bujide yokatta", gadis itu tersenyum. Senyuman termanis yang pernah Hibari lihat. Senyuman yang sang raven itu inginkan untuk tidak menghilang begitu saja. Tapi sayangnya, senyuman itu dengan cepat menghilang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya kesadaran sang gadis.

Amarah memenuhi Hibari. Perlahan, ia meletakkan tubuh Ruki di tanah sebelum akhirnya ia kembali bangkit sambil menggenggam erat kedua tonfanya. Bersiap untuk menghancurkan semua yang melawannya.

"Kalian… Aku tidak akan puas sebelum benar-benar menghancurkan kalian semua.", aura mengerikan yang dikeluarkan Hibari membuat semua yang mengelilinginya mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang. "Bersiaplah untuk mati"

.

.

.

"U, ukh…", Ruki sedikit mengerang saat ia berusaha membuka matanya. Rasa pening di kepalanya dan sakit yang amat sangat di perutnya membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya.

Putih. Langit-langit kamar yang tinggi. Silau. Hal itulah yang pertama kali dapat ia lihat dengan jelas saat matanya telah terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya", suara yang begitu familiar itu membuat Ruki langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemilik suara yang tak jauh di sampingnya. Hibari Kyouya, sang Prefek itu segera beranjak dari kursinya setelah menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju Ruki yang tengah terbaring lemah.

Tidak menghiraukannya, gadis itu justru mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Sepertinya kini ia tengah berada di rumah sakit. Di tangan kirinya, terdapat dua selang yang menghubungkannya dengan kantong infus dan kantong darah. Mingingat tusukan yang ia dapat cukup dalam, wajar kalau ia akhirnya perlu memerlukan donor darah.

"Kenapa kau melindungiku?"

"Hah?", spontan Ruki kembali menatap ke arah Hibari yang tiba-tiba bertanya hal aneh.

"Kenapa kau malah berlari ke arahku dan melindungiku saat salah satu dari herbivor itu akan menusukku?", Hibari kembali bertanya dengan tidak sabar. Kenyataan bahwa seorang Hibari yang notabene seorang karnivora Namimori justru dilindungi oleh seorang gadis yang seharusnya ia tolong membuatnya kesal setengah mati. "Jawab dengan cepat, herbivor"

Ruki menghela napas melihat kelakuan Hibari. "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kok. Aku hanya…, tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Itu saja", jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannnya.

Hibari memandangi gadis di depannya itu sebelum berkata lagi, "Kau harus diberi hukuman karena telah menyebabkan banyak masalah"

"Eh? Maksu-", Ruki tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika melihat pa ayang dilakukan Hibari berikutnya.

Cloud Guardian Vongola itu perlahan mulai membungkukkan badannya. Meletakkan salah satu tangannya di sisi kepala Ruki dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sang gadis. Dan detik berikutnya, Ruki bisa merasakan bibirnya menyatu dengan bibir Hibari tanpa bisa melawan. Hanya ciuman ringan memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat wajah seorang Ruki memerah.

"Kau harus jadi kekasihku, Ruki"

_:OWARI:_


End file.
